The Lovecraft House
by WOKELAND
Summary: Los dioses nos han vigilado ahí arriba desde hace mucho tiempo. Observando, analizando, estudiando para sus desinterados propósitos en nosotros. ¿Porque escoge a simples humanos para eso? Todo se conecta en varios puntos. AU Basados en cuentos de Lovecraft.


**Hola fandom, hoy vine a mostrarles algo mas diferente, algo mas salido de cierto autor de libros de terror y creador de dioses como Cthulhu. Howard. P. Lovecraft.**

**The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino, Nickelodeon y Viacom. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de HP Lovecraft.**

* * *

Solo se necesitaron un par de copas durante el cumpleaños de un amigo, en Detroit, como para qué, tras volver a casa, ambos estuvieran deseosos de jugar un rato.

Las niñas y Lincoln estaban con su abuelo, por lo que la casa estaba vacía y solitaria

Y aquello fue el incentivo final, para que aquella noche Rita y Lynn se entregaran al placer

Fue aquel momento de pasión y lujuria entre marido y mujer. Aquel momento en que ambos, se habían entregado a la sexualidad

Esa noche concluyó en el séptimo embarazo en la familia Loud.

Varias semanas después, Lynn y Rita preparaban todo para la llegada del nuevo integrante. Reacomodaron a Lincoln en una habitación con su hermana inmediatamente mayor, y volvieron a sacar todo aquello que después de Lynn Jr. ya no habían usado.

Los meses pasaban. Según el ginecólogo, todo iba de maravilla.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron las pesadillas.

Se veía a sí misma, sola en su cama, mientras unas extrañas sombras danzaban en círculos a su alrededor, entonando canciones en una lengua impronunciable.

Aquello aterrorizó a Rita. Sin embargo, a la larga, prefirió ignorarlo, mientras un abultado vientre, con tal de no causar ningún problema a la niña (ya confirmado por el ginecólogo)

El tiempo siguió su curso. Durante la noche del treinta de octubre llegaron los dolores de parto.

De inmediato fue trasladada al hospital.

A las tres de la madrugada del 31 de octubre, Rita Loud dio a luz a una niña de cabellera negra, piel pálida y complexión pequeña, casi la mitad de un bebe normal. No hubo llanto. La bebé apenas respiraba. Fue trasladada a una incubadora de inmediato. Aunque, temían los médicos, posiblemente no pasaría la noche.

Rita estaba destrozada. Su bebe, su pequeña Lucy, se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada. Ella no fumaba y no bebía, ella ni hizo nada malo durante el embarazo. Los médicos aseguraban que no era debido a algún descuido durante la gestación. A veces, decían, esas cosas simplemente ocurrían.

Rita permaneció todo el tiempo que pudo junto a la incubadora. Acariciaba a su pequeña, quien parecía querer aferrarse a la vida, pero no mejoraba. A través de los guantes de látex acariciaba su cabellera y tomaba su mano para hacerla saber que mami estaba con ella. Trataba de animar a la pequeña con palabras tiernas. Luego, tras unos minutos, se derrumbaba y comenzaba a llorar.

El caso, decían los médicos, ya se podía considerar perdido. La niña casi no respiraba. Rita lloraba, profiriendo desgarradores gritos de vez en cuando, mientras que otras veces, entre susurros, pedía perdón y mil y una disculpas a la pequeña Lucy.

Parecía ya que Lucy iba a morir, se tenía ya claro sacarla de la incubadora, hasta que un doctor dijo que iba a hacer una comprobación final.

Aquel doctor tenía cierta leyenda en el hospital, era increíble, todos los pacientes que el atendía se recuperaban a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Sin embargo, poco después de recuperarse, morían inexplicablemente.

Aunque Rita eso no lo sabía, ella solo quería que alguien le dijera que su pequeña estaba bien.

Por eso, cuando aquel hombre se le acercó, ella no desconfió en ningún momento.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, vistiendo un traje de fina marca, que debería tener cincuenta años, pero que apenas aparentaba treinta y cinco. Sus movimientos eran naturales, elegantes y casi nobiliarios. Tenía una tez morena, y un cabello y una pequeña barbilla puntiaguda que empezaban a blanquearse. Portaba un bastó en su mano derecha, y aun estando en un interior, tenía puestas unas gafas de sol.

Entonces, comenzo a preguntar.

—¿Rita Loud?

La aludida lentamente levantó la mirada, y se quedó observando al hombre. Tenía aun lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, los ojos enrojecidos debido al llanto, y unas profundas ojeras.

—¿Quién es usted?—

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque más que tranquilizar a Rita, la hizo sentir nerviosa.

—Soy el Doctor Ambrose Dexter—se presentó el señor.

Entonces, el Doctor Dexter flexionó las rodillas, y se quedó mirando a Lucy a través del cristal de la incubadora

—Necesito que se marche, por favor. Voy a hacer la revisión final para dictaminar si Lucy está muerta o no.

Normalmente, ella se habría negado, pero, por el bien de su pequeña, decidió obedecer, y se fue.

Una vez cruzó la puerta, Rita Loud se encontró con su marido, quien estaba igual que ella. No fueron necesarias las palabras, ambos se abrazaron, y rezaron porque todo saliera bien.

Pasaron los minutos, y por el otro lado de la habitación no se oyó ni el murmullo de una mosca.

Mil y una preocupaciones asaltaron la mente de Rita, ¿Y si aquel hombre le había mentido?, ¿Y si no era un médico?, ¿Y si solo quería hacerle daño a su pequeña?...

Era su peor temor confiar en ese hombre con su sola presencia.

Todas las cavilaciones de Rita se detuvieron cuando el primer ruido salió de aquella habitación.

Un llanto infantil resono.

A la velocidad del rayo, entró de un portón a la sala.

Y lo que vio logró que toda la penuria de las últimas 4 horas se fuera.

Su hija, cubierta por una manta y en brazos del Doctor Dexter, llorando.

Sin decir nada, avanzó unos pasos hacia el doctor, y se le quedó mirando. Este asintió, y extendió los brazos, para que Rita pudiera agarrar a su hija.

Y una vez lo hizo, la abrazó y empezó a hablarle, diciéndole que la había tenido muy asustada, y que la amaba. Lloraba de la alegría. Su pequeña Lucy vivía, su hijita estaba viva. Lucy había dejado de llorar, y en cambio ahora se encontraba dormida, con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su cara. La señora Loud se la quedó mirando, embelesada.

Tras estar unos segundos así, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al hombre.

—Gracias, Gracias, Muchas Gracias Doctor — decía ella profundamente agradecida —No sé cómo poder compensárselo.

— No será necesario—respondió el, mientras miraba a la pequeña. —Después de todo, yo no hice nada, todo esto fue un milagro de los dioses.

Esto solo era el principio... no.. solo era su construccion.

* * *

**Aunque no lo crean, pero escribir esto fue mas difícil de lo creen, ya ni se imaginan de lo que tengo planeado en lo siguiente.**

**Necesitare leer mas de Lovecraft para inspirarme. Eso es todo. **


End file.
